realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening Tokens
also know as Hero Awakening Tokens, Awaken Tokens, RS Tokens, Hero Shards or simply as Tokens. Is currency needed to Awaken Heroes to higher ranks (to make them much stronger). Also by Awakening Heroes, new Worlds can be unlocked. Sources: * Realm Siege - Primary source, highly suggested to do 2 RS each day! and ramp-up to 4 asap * Special Events - During hero release events it is advisable to do 6 RS each day * Store - some time limited deals (mainly Blessed Awakening pack) * Wheel of Prizes! - small chance to obtain random token Awakening: Awakening is advancing a Heroe's Rank which increases the base stats of a hero and unlocks additional talents. Each Rank awakening costs 800 Gems but Tokens required differ for each rank. Tips: * Total amount needed to awaken Hero from Rank0 to Rank6 is 170 Tokens. However every hero that can be bought start at higher than Rank0 already, so this only applies to Fee, Lancelot and a "New hero" during his release event. * During Hero Release Events, New Hero can be awaken free of Gem cost, but same amount of Tokens is needed. * Usually it is recommended for each Hero to focus on specific Rank, one that provides best Talent. This is often Rank6, but for some Heroes it is lower rank. And it is recomended not to stay at Rank that provides no talent for long. * Highest Stats boost comes from Rank5>6 awakening. (This is especially impactful on Tanks) Most powerful Ranks For each hero, these are their best Ranks that are worthwhile, to rush to, or to stop at and focus on other hero. Note that Tanks recieve benefit of "Tank" talent for each rank, also Fee recieves extra arrow from Multi-shot on Ranks 1, 3 and 5 making them more worthwhile then regular untalened Ranks. Hero's Awakenings: * N/A - some heroes start at higher ranks than others, so they skip them. * * - this rank offers no Talents only base stats boost (with few exceptions) * 5 - weak talent (this talent offers almost no help) * 4 - ok talent (this is nice addition, but doesn't enhance hero's capabilites much) * 3 - good talent * 2 - excelent talent (this is excelent way to boost this hero's usefulnes) * 1 - must have talent (this is what makes this hero a proper hero, untill this talent hero is significantly weaker) Note that some talents do nothing for the hero itself, but help other heroes. Some doesn't add anything to hero unless you pair them with other hero. Also some talents are pretty lackluster at the rank they are unlocked, but scale in usefulness as you rank up. Few talents might seem strong at first look, but don't match with hero's playstyle, resulting in very small uptick in power from talent that would be very strong on other heroes. For detailed info on talents effect, range, damage, CDs and so on, look at this spreadsheet. Short description of Talent's effect: Category:Currency Category:Guides Category:Important